


Are you there?

by Goldenwolfmidna



Series: Golden's Oneshots [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Suicide Attempt, and that someone was me, someone was projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwolfmidna/pseuds/Goldenwolfmidna
Summary: Uh. Three does bad shit (..suicide..)
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Golden's Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728613
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Are you there?

**Author's Note:**

> wow look who was in A Mood and needed to project.  
> if it wasn't clear enough yet:  
> TW SUICIDE SO LIKE YEAH

“Three?” My voice calls out as I knock at the door.

Granted, it is three am. She’s probably asleep. I take my key out and open the door.

I step into our home and take off my shoes.

Thank Cod Marina had been willing to open the door at midnight so I could cry and just talk to someone about how stupid we were being.

Wait.

What’s that?

On the counter?

It’s a paper with my name, in Three’s writing.

I tilt my head as I begin reading over it.

My eyes skim over the words as they register.

_ No- _

_ Nononono- _

_ NO- _

My feet carry me upstairs, to our room.

_ NO- _

She’s there.

A slight smile on her lips and eyes closed.

Hanging a foot above the ground.

I run over and without a thought the rope is severed and she’s in my arms, and I’m crying and then my phone is in my hand and-

\--

Cod, I’m such a failure.

I yelled at my girlfriend-  _ my world _ \- and now she’s gone.

She left through the door, crying, going off to go see Pearl or Marina or Marie or Callie or someone-

_ Monster. _

I glance at my hand, the raw cuts glaring up at me again, as always.

_ Failure. _

I need to get out- need to do something for myself.

For someone.

Anyone.

I flick on the lights to my bedroom.  _ Our _ bedroom, because I couldn’t afford a better house.

I walk over to the bedside table and pick up a framed photo of us- me, the grumpy-looking orange-haired Inkling, and her, the cheerful magenta-haired Octoling, looking downright mystified. I smile a little as I remember, but my heart sinks too.

She’ll never think of me as ‘The Hero’ again. I’ll just be Three, the depressed, anxious failure.

Hell, in the Square, squids were always telling me to off myself already, just fix everyone’s lives and  _ do it already you abysmal failure, not like anyone would notice- _

I don’t know how I can live with myself right now. I hurt her, I hurt the only person in my life who has ever loved me-

_ I’m so sorry, Eight. _ Tears well up in my eyes as I check the door is locked. May as well, if I’m going to be alone.

I return to the bed and sit on it, burying my head in my hands. My body shakes as I sob for what must be hours or minutes or years or-

_ Maybe they’re right. _

_ Maybe you should just get rid of yourself, she hates you, and you know you can’t live without her so just  _ **_do it already you failure-_ **

Okay.

I have my orders.

I’ll write something for her, for an explanation, for an apology, for  _ whatever _ .

Paper and pen are in my hands as I start scrawling on the paper.

**Hey.** That gets erased instantly.

**I’m sorry.**

**I’m sorry I’m a failure of a girlfriend, I’m sorry I’m a failure of basic- everything, really- and that I couldn’t be good enough for you, or me, or anyone.**

**Cod, that doesn’t encompass it, Eight. I’m so sorry for doing this but what choice did I have?**

**Why am I writing this? If you couldn’t see already, I’m dead. Gone. No longer living. Splatted permanently.**

I’m crying more as I write this, but she deserves this much from me if I’m really going to do this.

**I love you, Eight. Always have, always will. I’ll miss you. Okay?**

**I want to be there for you when you read this, be a good girlfriend and comfort you and be willing to be there and everything.**

**I’ve been a mess forever, Eight. A depressed, anxious, suicidal mess. Hell, I signed up for the NSS because of it. Because Octos take no prisoners, they kill and then you’re dead.**

**And then I met you and I got so much better. I was happy, I was talking even.**

**And then tonight I got mad and you got mad and I didn’t even know you could yell at people.**

**I feel so small, so awful, so** **_empty_ ** **. So I’m sorry, my dear, but this is what I have to do.**

**Love you.**

**~Three**

It’s very  _ me _ , frankly.

It’s enough.

I sling the rope over a beam in the ceiling, tying it into a noose in a practiced manner. After all, this was just a matter of time before I finally was dead.

I scrawl Eight’s name on the other side of the paper. I set it on the kitchen counter, then return to the bedroom.

I could still back out, still go back to having a normal life.

No, I couldn’t.

I can’t forgive myself for this.

I step onto the bed, then off. Take the framed picture. Smile. Kiss it gently.

“I’m going to miss you, Eight. I’m sorry.” The whisper seems to echo in the too-quiet room.

I step back onto the bed. Look around again.

_ This is for the best _ .

Step into the loop of rope.

Step off the bed.

My mind buzzs out, my mind drifting to her face when I met her, and I smile.

\--

“Yes? What’s your emergency?” The operator's voice sounds dully.

The words pour out of me- “My friend had a suicide attempt I need people here she could still be alive-”

“Your address, girl?”

I give it to her and hang up as soon as I can.

I take the rope off her neck and am sobbing, checking her because she could still be her with me-

My ears fill up with nothing and the silence is deafening as I feel a tiny-  _ tiny _ \- pulse on Three.

She’s alive.

Barely, barely.

The medics arrive and she’s gone and taken from me and now I’m at the hospital crying, sitting in the waiting room as I wait to see her and-

“Miss Octoling? You can see your friend now.”

I’m at her side and she’s asleep and I see she’s okay and alive and-

I wake up to hear a raspy voice-

“Eight?”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the story of Golden Projects Because They're Sad  
> \--  
> sidenote: alternate universe form my other fic


End file.
